Prompts
by Blue.soilder.4710
Summary: These are just some ideas that I would like to see Happen, use them as you wish! (most of these prompts are for MarcoAce writers!)
1. (sorta) Domestic AU

A/N: If you are doing a prompt please notify me and almost all of these will be Marco and Ace, though I may put in other prompts. And these are pretty much are just ideas so use them as you will.

Disclaimer: I'll only say it once, I don't own One Piece, Oda does, and do I even need this?

How about a (sorta) domestic AU. Marco is an elf that studies the long lost art of magic and he works with people like the infamous White Beard, the all father in the nine realms, one day White Beard sends Marco to a forest that is considered cursed, one that almost nobody has stepped in since the day Gol. D Roger died, 20 years ago. He meets the three brothers Ace, Sabo and Luffy who have all grown up in the forest since their birth and can't get out of the forest because they got cursed by an elven mage. Marco, one of the best mages in the land, goes on a quest with Ace (who he is secretly infatuated with, whose curse is weaker than Sabo's and Luffy's), to reverse the curse.

Once they finally manage to reverse it all three brothers go to live with the White Beard pirates, since there is little room in the Moby Dick (1600 creatures of all kind will do that) Ace gets to bunk with Marco, in his magical house on the Moby Dick, then one day Marco come's home to find the kitchen in a mess and Ace crying on the floor, depressed and thinking he is the most useless person in the world.


	2. Arthurian Knight AU

Or Aurthian knight AU, in which Ace and Marco are knights of the round table under king White Beards command and, one day they are both sent out to get rid of a slave trade that had sprung up around the area. Ace goes undercover in the slave trade and he finds out that the traders are looking for a key, one that opens up to a mythical world which everyone only hears rumors about. As soon as Ace has the information Marco breaks him out, only to find that Ace has been drugged and in need of a powerful antidote, after killing all the slave traders and destroying their business he finds out that Ace can only be cured by the tears of a mythical Phoenix that people have only heard rumors of. Marco, takes care of Ace while also searching for the key to the mythical realm, It isn't long before Marco turns out empty handed and Ace is dying, Marco starts crying over the loss of someone so important to him and his feelings trigger the Phoenix inside and Ace is cured by Marco's tears.

Both of them return home and there is a party and Ace finds that he now has the power to control fire, Marco is happy for him and it isn't long before Marco starts to want to have Ace as his mate, Aces power is making the Phoenix inside Marco want to jump him every time he lets out him flames, it isn't long that Marco and Ace have to go out and dispose of a pack of hunters that are killing horses that turn out to be unicorns, Ace and Marco turn out sharing a tent and Ace casually tells Marco that he loves him not expecting his feelings to be returned.


	3. Hurt, baby and Thatch

Or one where Marco accidentally hurts Ace while having sex and Ace tries to cover it up because he doesn't want Marco to worry and ends up avoiding Marco because he can't lie for anything, especially not to Marco. Then Ace suddenly gets sick and he consults the nurses because Ace does not get sick, it ends up that Ace is pregnant, but he doesn't know what to do with the child, or how to tell Marco, and he plans on telling Marco after White Beard Birthday party, but everyone ends up drunk except Ace who can't drink because of the baby and Marco who just can't. Then Thatch comes in and kisses Ace which Marco walks in on, when Marco runs away Ace goes after him and Marco is hurt and wants to end things with Ace, but to salvage the relationship Ace spills everything to Marco.


	4. School Gang AU

Or a School/Gang AU, where Ace is just moving to a new school after his last school miraculously got set on fire. Ace is the head of the gangs in the grey terminal, he is a fair and just ruler that keeps the gangs in line, he is also one of the masters of the jungle, someone who knows the jungle like the back of his hand, Ace is also someone who is lucky enough to be able to go to school. Ace wants to become an engineer, he wants to build things like no one else and wants to help the people of the Grey Terminal. So Ace tries his best at school, but when his gang life and school start to mix, Ace's grandfather decides Ace and Luffy and Sabo need to move schools, to Raftel High in the Grand Line, a place that Ace hates cause his father was the founder. Garp knows this and he also knows how much trouble it would be if people found out who Ace is, so Garp enrolls Ace with his mother's name and Ace fits right in, he befriends Trafalgar Law and Kidd who isn't as bad as his reputation says, sure he can beat the snot out of anyone, but only anyone that pisses him off to much and anyone that hurts his friends. And then Marco and the White Beard pirates gang comes in and they try to befriend Ace who gives them the cold shoulder, knowing better than to get involved with the white beard gang, especially since he's the king of the grey terminal, but the White beards persist and with time Ace grows to like all of them especially Marco, who he's growing a crush on. But soon the problem of the gangs of the grey terminal comes to Ace in the Grand Line, and Ace takes care it, but problems continue building and persisting and it isn't long before the White beard pirates notice the amount of gang fight going up in the area, they don't know that Ace is the king of the Grey terminal and is the reason the fights are going up.

In school, Ace and Marco have to do a play together and during the process they realize they have feelings for each other and they start dating. Ace is trying to tell Marco that he is the king of the grey terminal and Marco is trying to tell Ace that he is in a gang. Though before anyone can tell each other anything, the White beard pirates realize that the grey terminal is the reason that the gang fight in the Grand Line have escalated and they go to the Grey terminal to see what's wrong they meet Ace there and they realize that Ace is the reason and take it pretty well but Marco is a little hurt that Ace didn't tell him, but when Ace explains that he was trying to tell him they make up. The White beard pirates then help Ace take care of the grey terminals problems and Ace and Marco soon get married.


	5. Avengers AU

Or an Avengers AU where Ace is Tony Stark, White Beard is Fury, Marco is Captain America, Thatch is Thor, Black Widow is Izo, Hawk Eye is Vista, and the Hulk is Jozu, and Loki is Teach. Oh and Ace never told anyone except, Sabo (Pepper Pots) and Luffy (Rhodes), that he is Iron man, he has fake skin over his arc-reactor to cover it up, since he thinks of it as his Achilles heal after Blue Jam (Obidah Stane). And he invited the avengers to stay with him, which they accepted, and everything seems to go down the drain when Ace gets a crush (Its not love, It Isn't!) on Marco and starts getting death threats because of the company, not to mention he can't seem to sleep anymore, (and narcolepsy in the day is not fun,) but then again, so can't half the tower. And then everything really goes to hell when he gets kidnapped by _amateurs_ and his team can't find him because he got sent back in time and why the fuck is Roger here?!


	6. Prompt

A/N: This was created because i had random short stories lying around. i am never going to finish these and i thought i would just put them up as prompts.

Skylar Jones

I struggled to put one foot in front of the other, sweat rolling down my face and arms. I am struggling to move. I was breathing rapidly and unevenly clenching the long sword in my sweaty palms. I clenched my teeth and swung downwards before thrusting forwards, getting behind my opponent's guard. I slashed horizontally immediately hitting him.

He panted heavily before backing away, the fencing sword in his hand almost dropping, he looked tired beneath his white mask and white padded suit. I looked the same, except a lot more tired, I had won the fencing match. my hand was cramping and my legs felt like jelly, the referee was soon making it official and it wasn't long when the crowd erupted into cheers and I felt like i could breath easy again. I headed to the change room and threw some stuff on, bolting out as soon as all my stuff was taken care of. My arms and legs were still hurting, but I felt like I was glowing after that match. I was racing home like I was being chased by a pack of dogs which was exhausting,but i still have a match tomorrow. I need my energy and my apartment wasn't that far from the arena. Quickly unlocking the door and turned on the air conditioning fast. I let it cool me down as i immediately flopped down on my comfy sofa.

It wasn't long before Skylar's stomach growled and she awoke from her light nap. she groaned her eyes fluttering open and her stomach once again growled for substance, sighing she got up and headed toward the fridge. Her apartment was small and cozy, the black leather couch she was previously on was in front of a small tv. A small closet was beside the door, the kitchen right beside it. her bedroom was in the door beside tv and also connected to her bathroom and the only bathroom in the small apartment.

Skylar ended up making herself a ham sandwich and ate it slowly, lost in thought. she wondered if she should call her friend and tell her she would be moving on in the tournament she entered. though she doubted her friend didn't know, her friend seemed to know everything, it got a little scary most of the time. Sydney would text her a congratulations tomorrow, so there was no need to call her.

Skylar debated calling her mom and sister but then dismissed it, her sister would only answer if it was a holiday and her mom and her were distant ever since Skylar's dad died.

Skylar sighed and picked up the plate full of crumbs, she put it in the sink and took her time getting a fresh can of bear from the fridge, flipping it open she took a swig before heading toward her bedroom intent on getting some sleep. she sighed again as was her habit when too many thoughts swirled around her head, setting the can on the nightstand Skylar flopped on the bed and closed her eyes for just a second. It was only a moment later that a wave of wind slammed into her face and something small and scratchy settled on her cheek. Skylar bolted awake, all thought of sleeping out of her mind. What just happened? What was going on? Didn't she just go to sleep? Her deep chocolate coloured eyes scanned the area, she seemed to be on the beach. There was pale sand beneath her feet her baggy cloths were billowing in the wind and copper coloured hair was sticking her face a hundred miles an hour. A salty smell permeated the air and she could see the deep wide ocean glittering blue under a very large sun. Was this a dream? Yeah, it probably was, even though it is a very real like dream. She chose to ignore the last statement. Skylar settled on walking toward the jungle behind that huge cliff face, it had some really big trees on it that almost looked like they were touching the clouds. It looked like a very deep jungle and Skylar intended to find civilization in there. Turning her back to the ocean she headed toward it almost enjoying the feeling of sand in between her feet, she sighed instead, thought swirling through her head. She spotted some weird looking fruit on some of the trees and decided to eat it later when she was hungry hoping it was not poisoned. She quickened her pace toward the forest when she felt a pressure on the back of her head and a bad feeling started in her stomach. She felt like someone was watching her, but she knew no one was there. Who cared it was a dream, nothing was going to happen.

If only she knew how wrong she was.


	7. another prompt

So, Its not a Marco Ace prompt though I really want to see this complete. Its going to be a mystical/mythological AU. In which Luffy is born in a modern world that also has gangs that are made up of mythological monsters and the human world doesn't know about those gangs that reside inside there world. Only a secret organisation does. Still not intrested, well how about the gang leaders always meet once a month in a secret cafe, called the going merry where Luffy a human waiter that works there.

I'll let you decide which carectors go where and what the plot is. Inform me when you decide to take up the prompt, this may turn out to be a Marco Ace. I may take up the idea myself. Good luck!


	8. Nightmare AU

Or one where Ace has been on White Beards ship for a month and has a nightmare, Marco comforts him and they grow close after that. When Ace realizes he loves Marco he assumes that his feelings won't be returned and tries to forget about it in a bar.


	9. Proposing AU

One where Marco tries to propose to Ace but Ace says no, because there are somethings he hasn't told Marco yet and assumes that Marco will break up with him if he knows, to save himself the heartache he breaks up with Marco.


	10. Slave AU

Perhaps one where Ace gets captured and tortured by marines in the New World and is getting sent to Sabaody Archipelago to be a slave when the White Beard pirates intercept the slave ship and save Ace, who is traumatized by the torture. Marco helps him get over it.


	11. Previous relationship AU

Or one where Ace goes to the New World with the goal to find nakama and a place where he belongs, and thinks he finds one with his crew. Then Ace meets Marco and the two get into a relationship almost immediately, but when Ace is attacked by marines and barely survives, he is picked up by the White Beard pirates.


	12. Demon Dog AU

Or one where Marco is 12 and gets a fluffy black dog for Christmas and is 20 when he witnesses his dog turn into a dog-boy for the first time. He's 21 when he falls hopelessly in love with his demon dog.


	13. Knight AU

Or an knight AU where Ace is a stable boy in a tavern and has always admired knights esspesily the phoenix, one day when the phoenix rides into the stable half dead and with partial amnesia, Ace ends up having to take care of him.


	14. merman AU

Or one where Ace is a merman in the kingdom of Atlantis and meets Marco the prince, in a fair. Marco is attracted to him but doesn't know his name. So Marco searches for him and when the royal guards come to Aces door he thinks its because of his father and runs. But only the guilty run.


	15. solider AU

Or one where Ace is a solider in the White Beard army, (because Luffy needs money for education) and sees prince Marco, and falls in love almost immediately. The next time he meets prince Marco is when Ace is practicing his writing, (soldiers get some education) and Marco helps him out. After that Ace meets Marco on the battle field and they fight together. By then Marco has fallen in love with him and decides to promote him…(I wonder what goes next?)

AN: This is for Pana-sule, I am so sorry i didn't see your review or favorite until now, and thank you very much! That made my day!


	16. Fetch AU

Or one where Ace is just moving in to a new neighborhood and gets hit with a ball, while heading to his new house. While Marco is just playing with Stephen in the yard when he throws the ball to far and hits a passing motorcyclist.


	17. Scorpion King AU

Or maybe a scorpion king AU (the movie). Where Marco is one of the best bounty hunters in the business, and Ace is an oracle who is bound to king Sakazuki. Then the White Beard pirates who are rebelling agenst the king hire Marco to kill Ace, who is the moral of Sakazuki's army. Ace foresees that Marco will try to kill him and informs the king. Who stages a trap. Ace helps Marco out of it because, lets face it, no one likes Sakazuki and Ace thinks Marco will help him. And Marco comes back to kill the king, and kidnapped Ace.


	18. Vents

One where while Ace is still trying to kill white beard he hides in the vents and while he is above Marco's room he overhears Marco and Thatch talking about Marco's love for him, Ace then and there realizes that he loves Marco back and then falls out of the vent right on Marco's bed.


	19. Soulmate AU

Or one where Ace is a hell hound and he is bound to the king because of a curse that runs through his family, he meets Marco who is the kings right hand and heir to the throne and instantly falls in love because Ace is a magical creature that has a mark on his right hand that signifies ones soulmate. Marco to is a mythical phoenix that also has a mark, and can transform into a human, but Marco doesn't know that Ace is his soulmate and Ace is stuck in his dog form.


End file.
